clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyram
History Kyram was born somewhere in the outer rim, but it is still unknown. He was picked up by a band of Mandalorian mercenaries and brought up in the mandalorian traditions and ways, where he was given the name Kyram, which Ky'ram in mandalorian means quite literally "to be dead" or "Lord Death". His real name is unknown to everyone but him. When he was 9 he was involved in a skirmish with trandoshans on Kashyyyk where he watched his best friend die from blaster fire to the gut. This has never left his mind and kept revisiting him through multiple dreams. When he was 12, he was sent on a mission to assassinate Padme, where he met Leia, who adopted him as her younger brother. 3 years later, she adopted him as her son. Over these few years, he amassed a great arsenal of weapons, including his prized verpine sniper rifle and his blowgun. He wears either green and black beskargam, or silver and black assassin robes, with iron plates and a helmet with open eye slits. He once had a wife, but she left him and took their two children, Ariya and Xander, who were conceived by her in the force. This ruined him, as he and his daughter Ariya were very close. He went into a rage and killed several people, resulting in a manhunt for him by the galactic republic and Jedi order. His older sister, Trinity, stopped this rage by subduing him with the force. Then another child was brought into his life, Reona. She was found by Trinity in the woods, seemingly left there. Leia adopted her and she became his little sister. He once fought against Tantus, who he saw as an areutii (mandalorian for "outsider"), and essentially poisoned him with an unknown poison, thats effects when trying to extracted turned crystalline and shredded his organs from the inside, killing him. He susequently gave him an antidote that stopped the poisons effects, after seeing how distraught his mother was after killing Tantus. He later accepted the jettise as a step father, but still greatly keeps his distance from him and doesnt speak to him directly. He often will go to his room and throw knifes into the wall facing Tantus' room to relieve stress and for fun. He now has not been seen for some time and only his family knows where he is anymore. A few months after his psychotic ex wife left him, Kyram met Aayla Secura and fell in love with her. She cared more for him than anyone else in his life so far, including his mother. A few weeks after his marriage to Aayla, he left her. He felt honestly no love for her, and she had been cheating on him and loved another man. He really did not care for her, and it did not phase him when he left her. A few months have gone by since, and he was in the woods exploring behind his home on Alderaan, where he lives with his mother and sisters, when he slipped on a rock in a nearby stream. When he fell, he hit his head on a rock and layed near the stream unconscious for a few hours when finally Trinity had found him. With this head injury, he had lost his connection to the force, and a few weeks later, showed signs of a severe concussion. his eyes were ringed with yellow and his pupils were dialated, making him appear very confused and lost. Weapons and Armor He usually carries his prized verpine sniper rifle with fiber optic scope and DC17 lens. He also has a lightsaber with a green crystal and posses a saber shield given to him by his ex wife. He also carries a 2 bladed knife and has 2 vibroblades that are ejected from his gauntlets. He wears the typical Beskar'gam painted green and black, or when on a assassin plot, he wears a suit of custom made armor with open eye slits freo increased visibility and for protection against EMP weapons. He has a cloaking generator and force cloaking and often will up and dissapear without warning, although it does not work on his mother or Trinity, as they have him in the force and can detect his presence. His Favorite weapon of all time is his blowgun, in which he can pull out and fire several shots before anyone knows what is going on. He also posses the mask of Mandalore the Indomitable, which was given to him as a relic by his great friend. Personality and Traits Kyram is somewhat mean and hostile to those he doesnt know, but after learning about them from others often will become more suitable to them. He only cares for his aliit'a and not much else. He often will fight his older sister, Trinity, for no reason, which is usually a misunderstanding. He keeps his life shrouded in secrecy and doesnt open up to anyone but his mother or sister. He keeps a low profile in groups of people and will strike without warning, and can hold his own in a fight agianst several offenders. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Mandalorians Category:Inactive Characters